Nymphomaniac
by Miastic
Summary: AU. Can he win the bet, or will he cave into Ichigo's devious temptations? IchiHichi Warnings: Boy on boy, foreplay, teasing, light bondage and yaoi goodness in c2. Two-Shot, second part up! Domination.
1. Nymphomaniac

Nymphomaniac  
One-Shot  
Prompt: 061. Sex  
Genre: Adult  
Pairing: IchiHichi or is it ShiroIchi these days?  
Rating/Warnings: M, homoerotic, foreplay, teasing, OOC  
Disclaimer: I'm sick minded and let's just leave it at that. All characters belong to kubo.

A/N: went over this but please point out any inaccuracies, much appreciated and let me know what you think. Bit OOC to be honest, going for more relaxed feel than they usually are. Hope you like!

* * *

"Have I ever told you, you've got a problem?" Ichigo - my partner - says from beside me on the bed, his voice a soft murmur that falls gently on my ears. I twitch at his question and my lips can't help but play with a smile.

"No." I turn over, my smile moulding into something more lustful and kiss my way along his shoulder blades, languidly wondering if this is something I should worry about. He sighs gently, content in this peaceful atmosphere. "What's my problem then?"

"You're a nymphomaniac," he says, a lackadaisical attempt in voicing his thoughts, sounding as if he is well on his journey into a subconscious reality. Amused, I trail my fingers down the front of his sleek torso, digging my nails in just enough to tease the flesh and to draw a murmur of sleepy pleasure from his lips. My mind conjures images of the things we've done involving his lips, his warm mouth... Halting my movements as my fingers are barricaded from touching anymore of his soft, delicious flesh by his underwear, I pull him into to me, my thoughts provoking a thick heat to burn in the depths of my stomach and bristle my skin. I kiss the warm skin on the back of his neck and feel him shiver as my fingers begin to caress his lower stomach just above the obstructive fabric, stimulating his skin. "Mmmm. Worn yourself out tonight, Shiro?"

"No," I say, lowering my voice so it sounds deep and a bit rough around the edges. "I've been trying to resist you for the past half hour we've been lying here."

"Must be hard for a nympho," Ichigo muses, causing a smirk to ghost my lips as I continue to kiss along his neck.

"Very hard," I stress, shuffling backwards and pulling his shoulder so he rolls onto his back, our eyes meeting; my gaze full of lust and his tired yet amused. Leaning over him, I let my eyes wander across his muscular but lean physique, the curves of his waist, the smooth lines of his abdomen, my fingers sensually following wherever I look. Ichigo lets another content sigh escape his slightly parted lips, drawing my attention back towards them and to his contrasting words. "I don't think I can keep up with you any longer. "

That doesn't sound like the Ichigo I know. My eyes crease as I pull my lips in a lopsided manner. He runs his tongue over his top lip before grazing his teeth excruciatingly slow over his bottom one - what a tease. He knows that action, that gleam in his eye drives me wild everytime and as I growl lustfully I can see the glee that twinkles mischievously in his eyes. I've worked so hard to contain myself tonight because deep down I know there must be a slight - very slight - problem there but I fear all my effort will go to waste; he knows how hard it is for me to resist that. I let my mouth open slightly as my fingers stop their wandering, having almost reached his lips, my resistance causing them to rest on his collar bone. Frustration swirls amongst my aroused mind. I can tell by the glint in his eye, and by the feel of the atmosphere, that he's becoming increasingly more aroused himself. This is only succeeding in stimulating my own arousal. My frustration at the stubborn streak in me hits its peak. I dip my head down, my nose brushing his, my eyes connecting with his, my hand stroking his, passion flaring up between us as hot and raw as it evere had been, before using every ounce of self control to roll off him and turn my back on him once more. A clammy and shocked silence replaces the formerly passion charged and aroused atmosphere.

There's movement from behind me and I chuckle inwardly as an arm slowly slips around my own waist, the palm connected to it pressing against the skin above my underwear. A grin splits my face. I can't help but think the role has been reversed for tonight, for it is always me who's the instigator. I can almost feel Ichigo's smirk as I his fingertips drag their way down my front, to the waistband of my boxers. I tilt my head back slowly as he does this until I feel his forehead connecting with the back of my head, it being the only indication of how much his movements turned me on that I let show.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ichigo's voice whispers into my ear and I growl inwardly at how much my mind is zoning in on his touch, seeming to magnify every feel of his skin against mine. It's as if his fingers lit my skin up in flames.

"Ichigo," I start warningly, remembering my promise to our flat mates earlier that day; remembering that you were there when I made that certain promise. A promise I fully intended to keep. I try to convince myself as a finger sneaks underneath the waistband, trailing a fire with it. God, I have to hold on. This is driving me insane. "I gave them my word I would give them a proper sleep tonight."

"We'll just have to be quiet, then," he replies, his tongue proceeding to trail its way up my ear teasingly. I almost groan out loud in lust, in pure need to ravage the man behind me, but I manage to catch myself, the only sound passing out of my lips being that of a gush of air. I notice how tight my fist is gripping my pillow and wonder briefly how long I have been subconsciously doing so. "Real quiet."

"But," I start, my mind in turmoil over the dilemma. He doesn't know about the bet me and my flatmates have. They know of my nymphomaniac-like tendencies (made it clear they can't get to sleep for them) and have bet against me that I won't be able to resist Ichigo tonight. Seeing this as a challenge that I couldn't pass up, I had to take it - I had to prove to them I wasn't as bad as they thought. Now I'm having suspicions Ichigo's involved somehow. Can't be. "I need to prove to myself I don't need sex with you every night."

Or every moment I have the chance.

"Oh?" Ichigo sounds intrigued, urging me to continue, his fingers playfully flicking my waistband, occasionally slipping under it for a few teasing seconds and massaging the trail of hair. This is hard to keep myself under control; really hard.

I mumble incoherently a little before raising my voice just loud enough for Ichigo to hear. Teasing bastard. "I really need to do this."

"Well ... " He trails off, creating a sort of suspense in the air as his fingers trail the furthest they have into my boxers so far, but still not quite touching anything. I'm getting so aroused that my thoughts of wanting to keep the bet are being slightly over-ruled by thoughts of wanting Ichigo underneath me. Teach him a lesson for tantalising me into oblivion. "We don't need to have sex tonight, we could just settle for a little foreplay."

My eyelids dash away from each other, my expression shocked. Foreplay, was that in the bet? Or was it just sex? I need something tonight now at least, so I could settle for that. I grunted, not wanting to get my hopes up but feeling powerless to my lust, as always. My usual smirk swan across my face. "I dunno, Ichi. Isn't that included?"

"I shouldn't think so," he whispers, his index finger finally breaking my slight trance from his teasing by running it halfway around the base of my semi-erect length. Losing composure, I let a small moan escape my lips, which he immediately smothers with his other hand. "Shhh, you don't want to lose your bet now, do you?"

His words jolt me from my haze, my back falling onto the bed once more as I look at him intensely, worried he might be offended by it.

"I over-heard that," he admits, but his tone is dismissive, amusement dancing in his smouldering chocolate eyes. "And I made it a challenge for myself to try and make you break it. But then I decided that was evil." He paused, tilting his head and biting his lip again. "Then you teased me. So I decided it wasn't so evil after all."

Half listening, I gaze longingly at his lips but my stubbornness wins out again. Maybe I could win this instead.

"So, my task is to get you to make a lot of noise," he says, his hand finally sliding underneath the flimsy material of my boxers, fingers leisurely teasing their way up my length. I let out a gasp of shock and pleasure, feeling all my previous stimulation flood back through my system ten-fold. "So you'll lose your bet."

"That'll be bard, it's usually you making all the noise."

A snort is all I get in return and I close my eyes for a moment, my back arching slightly, letting nothing but the pleasures of Ichigo's tender strokes to fill my mind. Everything instantly hits home once again, regretfully, the bet entering my ever stubborn mind and stopping any noises from leaving my mouth.

"Ichigo." I growl deeply in warning, frustration at it's peak once again. 50 bucks is at stake on it and I'd be getting 150 back if I win the bet. "Leave it be tonight."

"Mmm, I have Shiro pleading - this is definitely a new experience," Ichigo teases me, my eyes opening just in time to see his hover close above, darting back and forth into each of mine, now having aroused my length up to its full capacity. His head dips in, giving me visions of what I did to tease him earlier, his nose barely brushing mine before sliding down the side of it to give his lips access to tantalise mine. He flicks his tongue out playfully, his lips merely a millimetre or so from contact, curving it in my mouth to taunt my tongue for a second before retracting. My tongue is coaxed into following his, the sensuality of his movements really crawling under my skin and manipulating me, before it stops suddenly, a wave of pleasure engulfing me as he speeds up and puts on that little bit more pressure with his hand.

My eyes flash open again, not letting myself be lost in a sub-realm of pleasure once again, my hand grabbing his in my boxers and sliding it off my length, him teasingly squeezing with even more added pressure as his hand frees my head, a low groan erupting in the back of my throat. Despite myself, I pull his hand completely out of my boxers, the agony of not letting him continue excruciating.

"Give it up, Shiro," he whispers tauntingly into my ear with a provocative stare. "You've already lost."

I narrow my eyes, rubbing the dampness of my forehead to stop myself from continuing on from where I stopped him. The need is so great. "That was too quiet."

Ichigo's lips stretched knowingly as he leaned over, swinging his leg round my waist, straddling me. "Was it?"

He tantalisingly rubs himself against me, my eyes rolling at the hard friction. I love this position. To see Ichigo ride my cock... "Fuck it. They win."

"So you admit you need to have sex every single night of the week with me."

He leans forwards, his movements never faltering, and captures my lips with his, granting me a proper kiss, full of passion and lust, before letting me answer.

"Yes."

I can't help but think he was somehow in that bet too and it was just all his idea from the start to test me.

"You must be a bit of a nympho yourself, Ichigo, being able to keep up with me," I say, my head curling back into the pillow as he thrusts into me hard, the position all too reminiscent of sex and the visage of him riding me hard still burning in my mind. I licked my lips as our eyes connected intensely.

"Maybe." He takes advantage of my parted lips, slipping his tongue in for a vehement kiss. I press my two fingers at the top of his spine as he grips my bottom lip between his teeth, pausing, anticipating. Without releasing the pressure, I run the two fingers down the length of his spine, him arching into me along the way and letting slip an vocal approval of passion into my mouth, setting my bottom lip free. He is so damn hot.

"Maybe doesn't quite cut it," I say, grinning to myself as Ichigo's fingers hastily make their way to my boxers again, grasping the material, his eyes connecting with mine as he tugged at the offending fabric.

"Well, maybe it doesn't. But you're still the biggest nympho out of the two of us."


	2. Domination

Second part to Nymphomaniac

DOMINATION

**Warnings:** dub/con(reluctant/con more like, heh), very mild bondage, power play, sub/dom

Continuation/ Two-Shot/Whatever. Muse struck me again, had me extending it, thanks to my reviewer.

**Tracey Evans:** Had no idea that the way you order a pairing meant who was sub/dom so sorry for the confusion and disappointment. However, this got the ol' cogs turning, IchiHichi, mmm. I like. Thanks for reading. And so we begin!

* * *

I never have been able to resist Ichigo. His molten chocolate eyes, his almost unnaturally bright hair, his constant impenetrable frown. But I can penetrate it, soften it, manipulate it. I can make the most euphoric of expressions cross his slightly tanned features and that alone is all I need.

I run my fingers down the smooth planes of his sculpted stomach, listening as his breathing heats up as they wandered lower. Gripping his hips, I grind up against him, lustfully watching as his eyes slip shut in reminiscence, back curving towards me. This is definitely my favourite position.

A growl erupts from my throat and Ichigo quickly presses a finger against my lips. I frown up at him as he smirks, trailing his other hand up my side.

"I'll let you win," he breathes, lowering his body slowly until it lies flush against mine, rubbing our arousals together. My lungs hitch at the sudden attention and pleasure, needing more, the need to gain control strengthening. I grip his hips with the intentions of flipping him over until he speaks again, catching my attention. "If you do one thing for me."

I cock an eyebrow as his smirk widens to almost mock my own trademark one. Not sure I'm going to like where this is going, judging by the tone in his voice.

"Do you want to win the bet?" he continues, grinding into me. I catch a low growl from leaving my throat and our eyes connect in a powerful game of pleasure and domination. Is he really suggesting... ? Surely not. I nod, curiosity getting the better of me, humouring him. Ichigo's smirk, if possible, widens. "Then let me fuck you."

Shock and lust crosses my features. That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard him say. Even so, there is no way I can relent to that. Ichigo knows my feelings on this, he knows I'm not the submissive type. At all. I do the fucking and that's it. My smirk returns full force, almost manic.

"No, Ichi," I state authoritatively, squeezing his ass in my hands. He bucks forward involuntarily, rolling his hips with a snap. My smirk all but splits my face and my eyes take on a menacing glint. "You could never top me."

Now it is Ichigo's time to growl, his frown hitting me full force, alongside something resembling a pout. No way could he top me.

"I could fuck you so hard, you would see stars." He grins boldly, determination burning in his eyes. I love this side of Ichigo. He is the most fiery, passionate man I have ever met. He never does anything half-assed and I almost believe him. He bends forward, undettered by my expression. "You'd love it."

"You love my cock deep inside you," I growl lustfully, pulling his cheeks apart and rubbing a finger over his tight hole. He shudders, always susceptible to my dirty talk, always melts and relents when I start. Yes, we have had this conversation before, multiple times. It always ends up the same. Me fucking him into oblivion, waking all our flatmates. I almost pity them but a secret, sadistic part of me enjoys it. Well, maybe not so secret. "You need me to pound into you, hard and fast."

"Shiro." Ichigo pants above me, heady with lust. Our lips connect almost harshly, his hands tugging at my hair as a moan slips from his mouth. He then fists his fingers in my strands and roughly yanks my head back, my eyes springing open with surprise and a grunt of pain.

"What the - "

He cuts me off, a foreign sadistic tone leaving his sweet mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck you." A hot tongue runs up my neck and my body involuntarily arches into the touch. "And you're gonna moan like a whore."

An embarrassing moan leaves my lips, my body traitorous to my words. Damn it! I lift my arms up to grab his hand in my hair and free myself but his other one is faster and catches both, forcing them up above my head. I struggle against him, shock numbing my strength as he shoves my hands into place, letting go of my hair to rummage under the pillow.

"Ichigo, what the -" My words die on my tongue as I catch sight of a flash of silver before they are looped around the poles of the headboards and quickly clasped on each wrist in my moment of stunned weakness. Stunned, I'm slow to react, clacking the chain of the hanfcuffs on the pole. Ichigo's eyes gleam, ecstatic that he has rendered me vulnerable to his every whim, grin stretching his handsome face as he took in my shock.

"You're gonna love it, Shiro," he says, lowly, as his hands rest flat on my chest. "You're gonna beg me to take you."

"No way," I blurt out in reply, no idea how I can get myself out of this bind., bucking Ichigo as I yank against the cuffs. The handcuffs that now have me chained to the bed, are the ones I bought for Ichigo. and I made damn sure they are criminal grade so he couldn't get free. I curse at myself. How the hell do I get out of this? The keys are in my bedside table on the other side. Too far away. "Ichi, I swear-"

"I'm gonna return the favour," Ichigo continued, leaning down and capturing my lips, swallowing my disgruntled noise at being cut off again. It is getting old, fast. I strain against the cuffs again and his voice turns soft against my lips. "Make you feel as good as I do when you fuck me."

"Ichigo, I swear t' God, when I get out of these handcuffs," I pant heavily as my anger floods through me, Ichigo only infuriating me further with his playful grin. Obviously, he's enjoying every damn second. "I'm not getting fucked tonight, not ever. I do the fucking, Ichi."

"Not tonight."

I growl out in frustration. Why the hell has he done this? He knows I don't do this. He knows I don't like it. What the hell is possessing him tonight?

"I'm gonna-"

This whole talking over me thing is getting nearly as infuriating at being handcuffed to my fucking bedpost. I yank against the chain hooked around it, fruitlessly, hands fisted.

"You're gonna moan so loud when I thrust into you," says Ichigo, his thumbs hooking under my boxers and pulling them off. I glance down, angered my body is still hard despite my protests, almost like something inside me is enjoying every second of not having control. No, this isn't right.

"You're gonna regret this," I grind out through my bared teeth, a warning of what will come when I get loose, Ichigo still grinning and undeterred by anything I say. Fucking smug bastard. He doesn't even flinch at my harsh tones. This is infuriating.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," says Ichigo smoothly, as if correcting me. His hand grips my cock and I grit my teeth, trying to ward off the pleasure rippling up my spine,reluctant to feel anything. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

I watch in vain as his head lowers towards my straining length, his tongue dipping into my slit. A gush of air forces its way from my lungs, one I never knew I was holding. Now, if this was any ordinary situation, I could fist my fingers in Ichigo's hair and control his movements. But not now. My arms tug hopelessly at the cuffs, the cool metal cutting into my flesh as Ichigo's mouth engulfed my head. A reluctant moan rumbles up my throat, my cheeks flaring with an angered heat as I watch, helpless to stop it.

Helpless to stop enjoying it.

"See," Ichigo's head bobs back up, locking me into an intense stare. My eyes telling him not to, my body telling him otherwise. "You like it."

I bare my teeth again, trying not to let the tell tale signs of defeat crawl up my spine. I can't give in.

"Ichigo," I growl, eyes demanding as my lips curl into a scowl. "Uncuff me."

"Or what?" says Ichigo testily, feeling my threat but uncaring. I snort at his boldness.

"I'll make sure you never sit down for a week." My grin splits my face as I speak, only faltering when Ichigo doesn't budge.

"Then tonight, I'll make sure you don't either," says Ichigo with a smirk before his tongue runs hotly up my shaft. Another shudder rolls up my body, one which I am powerless to suppress. I shouldn't be enjoying it this much. That scares me. So does the thought of waddling about for the next week. Shirosaki does not get fucked. I just can't bring myself to think he can even do that. I mean, yes, he has a big cock but even before me, as far as I know, he has never been the giver.

"Never," I taunt, angry when my tone comes across more challenging than mocking. What is wrong with me? Ichigo flashes a grin up at me before engulfing my cock in his hot, wet mouth and I buck my hips, letting another reluctant moan escape. "Ichi."

His eyes flick up at my warning tone as he sucks and I tug on my restraints, wanting to dive my fingers in his soft hair. Lifting his head, he lets go with a soft 'pop' and licks his lips. My eyelids turn heavy with lust.

"You look so sexy, Shiro," Ichi all but purrs, hand gripping my cock and moving it tantalisingly slow as his finger flicks over my head. I glare at him, trying hard not to moan but feeling so helpless that it manages to seep out anyway.

"God fucking damn it," I rumble, glare faltering as Ichigo's hand speeds up, his tongue flicking against my head. My head hits the pillow and I glare up at my bonds. "Yer so dead for this, Ichi."

My threat is lessened by the pleasure creeping through and I grind my teeth. Ichigo sucks hard and a surprised moan leaves me, his tongue flicking over the spot he knows that drives me wild.

Bastard.

All the glares, biting comments and threats in the world is not deterring Ichigo one bit as he grins up at me again, crawling up my body to nip at my neck, the foreign feeling sending shivers down my spine. So that's what it feels like when I do it to him, that's why he arches his back. My eyes snap open to glare as he sucks on my jugular, heat roiling in my stomach at the action. His hand grips my cock as he continues to suck and bite up my neck, hard and I can infuriatingly feel myself relenting. Even the feel of his breath on my abused skin has another moan tumbling into my throat.

"Ichi," I breathe out before I can stop myself, embarrassed at my admission of enjoying the treatment.

Ichigo's eyes flash with lust.

"So sexy," he murmurs before catching my lips in a dominating, possessive kiss, tongues battling. How am I losing? I purr into his mouth, his tongue winning as it writhes against my own inside my mouth. All of this is so foreign, so new that I almost feel like a virgin.

Well, in that respect, I s'pose I am.

I growl as I try to gain the upper hand, cuffs clashing against wood behind us and I push my tongue against Ichigo's, who remained unrelenting. He pulled away, waving a finger in front of my face. I bare my teeth in frustration.

"Ah aaah," he says, maddeningly. "You're mine tonight."

"Am I fuck," I sneer, somehow gaining my usual bravado from somewhere, grasping at straws. Ichigo just keeps grinning as he raises his eyebrows, still immovable from his plans. A finger slips down my cocks as my head is engulfed by the heat of his mouth once more, to distract me as the finger runs over my balls to press against my hole. I mumble to myself distractedly as his tongue works my shaft deftly, sucking in all the right places, his finger massaging as I squeeze against it, unwilling to let it in.

"Now," Ichigo says firmly, gaining half my attention as the other half concentrates on the invading finger. "This won't work unless you relax. Unless you let me in."

"Like hell I will!" I snap, giving him a fierce, defiant look. Despite my growls and objections, my body has other ideas as my cock is stroked towards an early orgasm. Damn it, he knows all my weaknesses. Another voice inside me sprung up at this point, like a small inferno in my brain.

_"Fuck it."_

"No," I murmur, unaware of doing so, as I arch into the stroking hand. Ichigo removes his finger and reaches up to pinch my nipple hard, encouraging another moan and more heat to pool around my abdomen. I can feel myself getting close and I pant as my hands strain against the metal, cutting harshly into my wrists, hardly feeling it do so.

"Cum for me," Ichigo whispers sexily, my brain going into overload at all the sensations. My back arches of it's own accord as Ichigo licks his way past my balls to then run around the muscle below. A wanton moan flits out into the air, one I would associate with a whore, as I clench and he quickly removes his hand, sensing my imminent orgasm.

"Feel that?" says Ichigo, lust layering his voice into deeper tones. Unwillingly, I moan loud and look down, disgruntled that he has stopped just before my climax. A glare furrows my eyebrows. "Feel the clench down below?"

I nod despite myself, panting out my frustration.

"Good." Ichigo holds my cock, unmoving, in his hand as he pushes his tongue against me and my legs spread of their own accord, giving him better access. I can feel the grin against my ass and own hand grips under my left thigh, pushing it above his head. I feel so heady and lost as he does this. He then continues stroking my weeping cock to my approval as his tongue pushes hard, slipping through the clenched muscle ever so slightly. The tongue retracts and in it's place I feel a wet finger push against me. Why is this so sinfully good? Brain clouded by arousal and want to cum, my ass lifts against his finger. "Relax."

Air blasts from my mouth and my body relaxes by itself, allowing Ichigo to push in his finger. I moan at the new feeling, my senses heightened in a frenzy as they follow the intruding appendage, moving slowly inside me. If anyone had told me today that when I got home, I would be wrestled into submission, I would have cackled my head off. It's embarrassing how easily he's done this. As I feel myself giving in to all the delicious sensations flooding through me, a thought trickles through my brain. Nobody will fucking find out about this.

The finger tests the tight space it's in, probing, feeling around, whilst Ichigo's tongue touches the tip of my cock. My breathing is ragged and I'm pulling so hard on my cuffs, there'll be nasty bruises and red welts tomorrow. But I don't care, for once letting the control go feels so good, so gratifying. Then I hear Ichigo, no feel Ichigo hum around my cock as he presses his finger further in, and then there is white. Sweat drips down my forehead, stinging my eyes but it doesn't matter as the loudest, gutteral moan fills the air. Never felt anything like it. Ichigo works my cock and presses that delicious button again, my body losing itself to the pleasure, over-riding at doubts, any protests I had earlier. I moan callously, barely registering the clacking behind me, my body becoming undone as I orgasm, hard. Semen pulses onto Ichigo's mouth in thick, hot jets as my body spasms, lost in the climax, and he struggles to swallow it all, lapping any he spilled afterwards. Don't think I've ever came that much in my life.

My eyelids flutter, mouth open and face flushed. I cannot believe what has just happened. Peaking through one eye, I watch as Ichigo, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, works his way up my body, placing kisses along the way.

"Never seen so much colour in your face, Shiro," he says, playfully nipping at my ear before capturing my lips. I reluctantly let him in, tasting myself a strange and new experience, still heady and recovering, lust curling in my stomach. "Do you want me to fuck you, Shiro?"

I stare at him hard, nearly every one of the seven deadly sins gushing through me.

"Oh yes, Ichi, fuck me," I growl, needing to feel that release again. To feel that surge of ecstacy. To feel him inside me. Ichigo moans above me and crushes his lips against mine.

"Don't know if I can go slow," he mutters, almost to himself and grips my lips in desperate passion. I roll my hips up into him, already feeling my cock stir again, fully letting myself go to Ichigo. He grips my cock as he kisses his way back down my sensitive skin and pumps it as he sucks on a finger, eyes like molten lava as they connect with mine. My breath catches in my throat and I groan at the sight, hips raising off the bed. His finger connects with my entrance and I buck again, hips lips caressing my balls. "Do you want this?"

"Fuck yes."

Ichigo smirks and I relax like last time, letting the finger slide past my muscle. Ichigo groans at the feeling of my walls clenching and unclench around him.

"You're so tight, Shiro," he whispers in a gravelly tone. I throw my head back as he instantly searches for that spot and finds it. My sensitive body is thrown into overload again as I lose control, trying to push the finger further into me and bucking against his hand still stroking my cock smoothly. Holy fucking Christ, is this how he feels everytime? Why the hell haven't I tried this before?

"Fuck," I cry out, uncharacteristically. My tone needy but demanding. "Fuck me, Ichi."

There's a rummaging sound on the covers as Ichigo's hand lets go of my cock and his finger slips out to my utter dismay. Raising my head to see what the fuck he's doing, I catch him throwing his boxers across the room hastily and grabbing that familiar bottle I always use. Lube. I raise an eyebrow at him, almost unsure. He grins, a finger already pressing against my entrance, lathering the gel all around it before diving in, exploring me inside. Eyes close in pleasure and I cry out as he reaches that spot again, another lubricated hand grasping my cock and stroking a few times. This is nearly too much for me to handle now. My prostrate, that all but never existed to me before, is hit again before the onslaught seizes all too suddenly. Our eyes make contact just as I feel his hot cock rub against my sensitised flesh. I growl, needing him to quit teasing and start pounding.

Eyes half lidded and full of lust, Ichigo grips my hips and pushes the head of his cock through my ass hole. To say I feel stretched is an understatement. He carried on pushing half of his lubed cock inside me and I involuntarily wince.

"Touch yourself, Shiro," Ichigo demands, obviously seeing my discomfort. I glare up at him, slightly annoyed at being bossed around. "It gets so much better."

"How am I s' posed to touch myself handcuffed?" I say, raising an eyebrow and he reaches up, hand raking under the pillow. The key is seriously under my head? Fucking hell. Not that I could do much about that anyway. Ichigo turns the key and my hands are immediately dropped. Sighing with relief, I rub my wrists but Ichigo seems to have other plans.

"Ah aaah, Shiro, give me your left hand," says Ichigo, I grind my teeth in response but relent as Ichigo's cock slips out and I feel strangely empty and lacking. He snaps the cuff on my left wrist and the other to the pole, busying himself with repositioning, need gleaming his deep brown eyes.

My only verbal protest being a growl as I grasp my own length, wanking myself off. Ichigo groans loudly as he watches me, his cock deep inside me now.

"You're so tight," he reiterates, almost panting already. "I'm not gonna last."

Already seeing that for myself as I feel his cock pulse inside me and his hands shake on my thighs. I smirk up at him, knowing that through all that has happened, this would be the first time he came tonight. So he definitely isn't going to last.

"You sure you can still fuck me?" I tease, still running my hand slowly up and down my cock as I adjust to the feeling of such fullness down below. Ichigo's bowed head snaps up and he catches me off guard with the determination in his eyes.

Without one word Ichigo pulls out slowly, until only his head remains and I moan at the feeling, despite the stretching, it's starting to feel damn good. He rolls his hips and dives inside me until I feel his balls brush against my ass. My head rolls back at the feeling and Ichigo starts to move rhythmically, but still slowly trying to pace himself, repositioning his cock until stars nearly erupt behind my eyelids.

"Fuck, Ichi," I cry out, the need to feel his cock slam against it overwhelming. "Fuck me harder."

A rumble crawls up Ichigo's throat as he hoists my thighs up higher, pushing them towards my stomach. This action and the next thrust hit my prostrate directly and I couldn't stop the moans mingled with his name rolling off my tongue repeatedly. He speeds up, already at his own limit and so does my hand as we both start to climb towards our climaxes quickly.

The bet, my 50 bucks, flew out of the window, along with anything else except this all encompassing ecstacy spreading throughout my body, losing control of it. I'm speeding towards my climax and Ichigo pushes my legs in further, the strain not registering as he starts ploughing into me over and over. My moans increase in volume and I can't take it anymore, his cock pushing my prostrate hard and sending me flying over the edge, unaware I am calling his name. My seed pulses over my stomach, hot waves of it, and I feel Ichigo's body grow ridgid as his thrusts become eratic. His cock pulses inside of me and a warmth spreads through me as his seed gushes inside me with a loud moan.

"Fuck."

Ichigo's breathing is just as ragged as mine, his body slumping against mine, sticky and hot. After a moment of lying in the aftermath of our orgasms, Ichigo raises his head sleepily to wink at me.

"Told you, you'd love it."

I roll my eyes, my usual smirk almost back to full capacity.

"This better not leave this room, Ichi," I warn, raising an eyebrow as he grins sheepishly.

"Well... " He starts, just before the door all but smashes off its hinges. I snap my head over in shock to see our flatmates bound in, massive, ear splitting grins across each of their faces.

"What the fuck?" I growl, infuriated.

"Ichi, didn't know you had it in you!" Renji slaps his sweaty back, uncaring of the sight he just walked into. "Was so sure I had won!"

Grimmjow's sneer comes into my line of sight and I scowl heatedly towards him, my eyes saying, 'Don't you fucking dare.' His glint dangerously.

"Some seme you are, Shiro, what's this position yer in?!" he nearly roared with laughter as my face reddened madly.

"Get the fuck out, fuckin' assholes!" I yell at them, pulling my arm painfully, reminding me of the vulnerable position Ichigo placed me in. Least its only one cuff now. Fuck them all. "Get out before I kick both yer sorry asses!"

"Like you could do anything like that," sneers Renji, leaving none-the-less. Ichigo's grin is as infuriatingly ear-splitting as his flatmates throughout this confrontation. I wish I could be anywhere but here right now. Ichigo catches my incensed expression and runs his hand through my sweat dampened hair.

"300 bucks up."

Fucking assholes.

* * *

Jeez, how long did this have to get?! I lost it half way through as I've never written actual sex for roughly 6 years, always went for the foreplay. So please, tell me what you think, is it a bit lacking, did I drag it out? Anything I can improve on? I wanted to bring the heat.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Dunno why the end happened like that, guess I'm just cruel and heartless haha. Grimmjow and Renji bet 100 each that Ichigo couldn't top Shiro. Guess they were wrong! I bet that stings haha. And what a manipulative Ichi, making Shiro think he's winning haha.

Edit: fixed the big irregularity heh. Sorry about that, stupid mistake.


End file.
